


离婚前后

by rabbitMOON_manmanwawa



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 赫海 ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitMOON_manmanwawa/pseuds/rabbitMOON_manmanwawa





	离婚前后

又忙到指针指向十一点，同事们约着一块去吃宵夜喝酒，李东海脱下黑色格子围裙，笑着摆摆手，说他不去了，晚餐都没来得及吃，捱到现在也没有了饿意。带着一身香醇的咖啡香，李东海准备搭地铁回家。不是高峰期的地铁站，也有几分清冷的意味，李东海目光呆滞地站在黄线外，等待着下一班到站的地铁，内心杂乱无章，前几天发了工资兴高采烈地拿着攒了有一段时间的钱，换了心爱的相机镜头，不出意外又是被母亲一顿狗血喷头的臭骂，第二天就给他安排了相亲，对方五大三粗的，是个小企业家，三两句话就是李东海嫁过去后，房子多少坪，孩子生几个，李东海全当他是傻子，点头赔笑脸，生以为全天下就剩他一个Alpha。相亲结束后，李东海就拉黑了那个小企业家，母亲依旧不死心，周末又给他安排了个秃头程序员，完全就是两个世界的人，李东海听不懂他的，他也不能理解李东海的话，一顿饭吃得不是滋味，程序员还先告李东海一状，“对方太笨了，他不能接受高考数学没120以上的”李东海翻着白眼摆摆手，反讽道“妈我们还是不要高攀了。”

思绪飞得老远，车灯刺眼，李东海叹了一口气，被背后一个小孩撞上了地铁，李东海挨着地铁门的座位坐下，刚刚撞了他的小孩是个小西瓜皮发型，现在正叼着棒棒糖对着他笑，李东海不是很喜欢小朋友，被他笑的背后发毛，低头刷了一下手机，再抬起头来对面的小男孩已经不见了，李东海吓了自己一个清醒，亲和的女声提醒道“酒街站到了。开右边门，下车请注意安全。We are now at JiuJie。Doors will open on the right。”列车上的寥寥数人也一瞬间走完，李东海惨淡的说了一声“完蛋。”拖着脚步从列车上下来，他最好马上去对面那趟车坐回上车站，不然他今晚就别想回家了。

“诶小伙子，刚刚最后一趟车已经走了！你还是出站坐公交车吧”婆婆好心地提醒着心不在焉的年轻人。时间太晚，地铁电梯也都关闭，李东海用两条腿从迷宫一样的负三层地铁站走出来，气还没喘匀，定睛一看这满街灯红酒绿，影影绰绰，他可真厉害，坐地铁来花天酒地，他也是第一人了。

李东海像是被鬼拍了后脑勺，壮壮胆随便挑了一家叫Rabbit on the moon的酒吧就进去了，长这么大，他一直老实本分，小心谨慎，言听计从，没做过出格的事，还是一直被束缚在父母权威之下，相亲也是。如果将来也是陪一个秃头麻脸的小老板睡觉，他还不如在这里找个器大活好的，至少性生活和谐。

李东海透过时而昏暗时而刺眼的灯光，看到了狭窄的过道，高脚凳上也都坐满了人，都是穿着时髦的年轻男女，浓妆艳抹，性感魅惑。甚至有美女丰厚的红唇就给李东海献了个飞吻，李东海害羞鼠窜，走到里面的舞池卡座，人越发的多，刺激神经的重金属音乐，弥漫空气中的各色酒气，刺激的李东海有些软了腿，随便找了个没人的卡座，拉住服务员乱点了一杯酒，真是妖魔鬼怪群魔乱舞的生香现场。

这里大多数的人，酒醒过后，都会换上规矩的正装，行尸走肉般游转于职场，做着他们不乐意，却为了生计不得不做的枯燥工作。此时鲜活的大笑，八点钟打卡时也会换成标准的八齿笑容，李东海盯着那个朋克女孩许久，还是没忍住，用手机将就拍了几张。李东海很喜欢摄影，他说“人是万物本源，他很喜欢观察人。”

刚刚被他拉住的服务员，内心直呼“操蛋！李赫宰心心念念的白月光怎么在这儿！纯情大男孩只身在这种牛鬼蛇神啥都有地方！他还要不要命了，还点了一杯度数不小的烈酒。”曺圭贤记下他的桌号，着急得腿差点打结。跑去安静的地方给好哥们李赫宰去了电话。“你要绿了！”“哈？”“你快来吧，李东海，对，李东海啊，在我店里。我看周围豺狼虎豹一箩筐的，小傻子还跟着音乐摇头晃脑呢！”李赫宰刚回到家，曺圭贤一个电话立马把车当火箭开，直杀酒吧。

那气势像是老婆捉奸偷腥的丈夫，但是，实际上，李东海并不认识李赫宰这一号人，李赫宰单箭头人家许多年倒是真的。

没一会儿，李东海的卡座就过来了一个英俊的Alpha，眉眼似剑，高大壮硕。礼貌地寻问李东海可不可以坐在他对面，李东海一被搭讪，紧张地猛喝几口酒，辣的他眼泪直掉。男人温柔地递给他纸巾，声音沉稳而有魅力，“擦擦吧，你好可爱。”男人深邃有神的眉眼让李东海这个小处男芳心大动，接过纸巾擦了擦眼角，还直接顺手地擤鼻涕。男人发出爽朗的笑，李东海对于自己不经意的动作糗得无地自容，男人的笑则是深有寓意，递出酒杯跟李东海碰了杯，李东海只觉得纸巾太香了，熏的他鼻子难受。而且酒精也渐渐上头，眼前的人影都虚晃起来，他整个人又热又晕，男人露齿的璀璨笑容让他也跟着笑的没心没肺，清纯得一尘不染。

李赫宰穿过一路贴过来的莺莺燕燕，一脸生人勿近地迈着长步走过来，曺圭贤带着他过来卡座，座位上的李东海早就软成一滩水，男人正准备驮着烂醉如泥的李东海出去，被李赫宰一杯酒泼脸上，好是狼狈。男人发怒，“你干什么！”男人一手拉着李东海胳膊，一手扶着他衬衫上提，白白的一节腰肢。李赫宰眼里的火焰熊熊燃烧，过去把李东海抢过来驮在肩膀上，狠狠地把男人摔在沙发上。“你是谁？捡尸也分个先来后到！”男人丑恶的嘴脸这下全败露，李赫宰气无处撒，抬脚踢飞桌上的骰子杯，砸向男人的臭嘴。“这位客人不好意思，人家是两口子，闹了矛盾，您就别臭蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉了。”曺圭贤低眉顺眼地骂人，男人起初还没反应过来，待醒过神来，已经被曺圭贤让店员扔出去了。

李赫宰压下脾气，看着副驾驶座上孩子气地乱扑腾的李东海，无奈地换成苦笑，“怎么多年不见，没想到以这种方式重逢。”李东海嘟嘟囔囔，单薄的白色波点衬衫也在拉扯中从皮带扎紧的裤子里跑出来，现在他坐没坐相，腰间的软白肉裸露出大片，胸口脖子也是不正常的潮红，密闭的车厢里，李赫宰能闻到他茉莉花味的信息素，清甜得他大脑紊乱。“李东海，李东海！”李赫宰摇摇他的肩膀，醉鬼摸上他的胳膊，像黏了胶水一样往上蹭，软塌塌的发丝蹭得李赫宰欲火横生，想要抽回手臂，李东海睁开眼睛，嫩红的舌尖舔了舔李赫宰骨节分明的手掌，手指。“李东海！你知道你在干嘛吗？”李东海黏糊糊的声音“我好难受……好热，好痒，你帮帮我……”李东海的尾音都带了哭腔，在座位上又扭又摆。李赫宰掐住他的手脖子，从驾驶座腾起身子，把他用力地压倒车窗玻璃上，哑着声说“李东海，这是你自找的！”李赫宰眼角全是红血丝，气愤地从驾驶室开车门下车，迅速的走到副驾驶，打开车门，李东海还被吓得够呛，胸脯剧烈起伏喘着气，大眼睛湿漉漉，空洞地盯着下方。“自己走还是我抱你？”李赫宰脸臭得能杀人，李东海没有反应，李赫宰把后座的车门打开，一把把满是酒味的李东海抱这扔后座了。自己也上了后座，车门徐徐关上。

李赫宰撑着手臂，压在李东海上方，琥珀色的瞳孔流露着复杂的神色，凝视着李东海许久，皱着眉头亲吻上去，微凉的唇覆盖李东海发烫的嘴唇，李东海闭着眼睛，随着李赫宰的侵入，缓缓分开贝齿，任李赫宰湿滑的舌尖接触到温热的上颚，唇舌缠绵，李赫宰松开他的时候，引出暧昧的一丝银线，李东海呼哧喘着气，眼神充满不安。

李赫宰解开他衬衫的每一个纽扣，每解开一颗，李赫宰都盼望着他喊停，可惜李东海没有，甚至解开了自己的皮带，呼着热气说“你快一点……那里好痒”无名火侵袭着李赫宰，狠狠地抽下他的皮带，暴戾地扯下他的裤子。光裸的两条大腿出现在眼前，粉嫩的阴茎蛰伏在黑色的耻毛中，半硬着，李东海伸手要去疏解，被李赫宰打掉了。猩红的双眸盯得李东海心慌，只能任他摆布。李赫宰把他的腿架在肩膀上，探着手指往湿滑的后穴摸。果然那处早就吐出一股股黏手的花露，黏得李赫宰几个手指全是，李赫宰俯下身去舔咬李东海在冷风中发颤的乳尖，小小一枚红润挺立，乳晕都是淡淡的绯色，好像一咬就会掉。李赫宰用唇叼住肉粒，往外一扯，白花花的乳肉轻微打颤，白肉上留下红色的牙印愈加淫靡。

“啊……嗯……摸摸下面好不好……好痒……”李东海半眯着眼睛，脸颊，嘴唇红艳似火。李赫宰跟他较上劲了，就是不动他的性器，也不准他自己动手，转移阵地，把小腿压在他胸前，灵活的舌尖扫过后穴幽闭的羞花，用口水润滑了一下，轻轻捅入中指，李东海霎时紧皱眉头，李赫宰捻住他胸前的红樱挑逗了两下，分散他的注意力。再加进一根手指，浅浅抽插起来。带出一手滑腻的花露……李赫宰裤子里的阴茎早就忍得胀痛不已，一秒迅速解开皮带，拉下半截裤子，套弄前端好几下，压着李东海的腿，在他的臀缝摩擦着，阴茎黏上湿湿的花露，李赫宰用花露抹湿龟头，在穴口处试探几次，李东海咬着手指，大气不敢喘。

李赫宰调试了很久的角度，把柱身抹得湿滑光亮，压低肉棒，挺身送入了一大半，“呜呜呜……痛……”李东海瞬间疼蔫了脸，身下小穴却十分温顺，被逗弄几下后便张合着吐出了滑腻的露水，犹如小嘴般将那根巨大的阴茎吞了进去。李东海眉尖微蹙，手指紧紧攥住李赫宰的西装外套，李赫宰身下动作不停，粗长的柱身将紧致的花径撑开到极限，一路插到最深处。李赫宰感到阴茎被发烫的液体浇盖，惶恐地退出一点点肉棒，低头一看，黑色的皮座椅上已经滴落几滴暗红的处子血，李赫宰慌张又兴奋，他动了动腰，连带的将裹在体内的那物也跟着动了动。男人总是易冲动的，心心念念那么多年的人，初次也是给了他，李赫宰掐着他嫩滑的腰肢抽插颠荡，每一下都捅到最深处，稚嫩的后穴被快速的抽出插入，染上星点的血珠，更加冶艳淫靡。

疼痛过后，李东海稍稍尝到快感，睁开盛满泪珠的眼睛，痴痴地看着李赫宰，李赫宰被紧致湿热的小嘴包裹得无比舒爽，九浅一深，扶着李东海的腰律动着，粗长的阴茎插去了一个更加紧致的巢穴，李赫宰感觉应该就是Omega的生殖腔了，李东海眼角的泪珠直掉，摇着头说“不要……不要……”李赫宰被他哭地心痛，没再深入，抽出一点粗长的阴茎，在他的敏感点上细细碾磨，李东海颤颤巍巍地射在肚皮上，李赫宰的西装裤也被蹭上一些，底端膨胀的结体已经嵌在穴口，体内射精大量而绵长，李东海已经失神许久，接受着大量精液灌入穴道，巢穴顶端的小嘴也吞进不少，大部分还是随着花径的收缩，一股股流出体外，翕动的小嘴一闭一合吐出白色浓精，黑色的坐垫上格外明显……

酒街各色的霓虹招牌闪烁不停，李赫宰的车停在偏僻的后巷，翻腾垃圾箱的小流浪猫看着车体不停晃动，胆小地叼着一块鱼骨落荒而逃。

　


End file.
